Faeries Don't Lie
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: What's the price of immortality? You can't lie. Oneshot. SethXNiall. Warning: Yaoi.


**I've noticed that there aren't very many...well, _gay_ pairings so far for Wicked Lovely, so I decided to write one. Actually, I started this before I even looked it up on , so I was ecstatically relieved to find I hadn't wasted my time. This takes place after Fragile Eternity, and since I'm so twistedly messed up in the head, I couldn't stop thinking about Seth and Niall possibly getting together all throughout the book. Yeah, I'm a girl, and it's weird, but something about the male mind, body, and persona intrigues and excites me - so why not put two of them in a pairing? It works for me. Plus, Melissa Marr already hints on this in very casually subtle ways. What, you think Irial and Niall were _friends_? Sure, okay. Be in denial. A character in her book suggests that Seth and Niall could pass for a couple anyway. Frankly, other girls irritate me - too whiny or picky or simply annoying. _Anyway_, I also saw that there weren't any good M-rated fanfictions up, so I wrote a full-out lemon for this dark couple. Enjoy and comment. **

* * *

Living with Seth was surprisingly more difficult than Niall had expected when he had taken the once mortal into the depths of the Dark Court. No, he didn't regret it, and he doubted he ever would really, but the problems Seth's presence created were stunningly unexpected…and extremely impossible to ignore.

Niall pondered this as he sat upon his throne, his pedestal that separated him from his subjects. They were ruthless as he watched them, even with each other, maybe even more so. Being more tolerant to pain and always craving a morbidly dark kind of pleasure, his faeries treated their own kind with the same sickly twisted actions as they did with humans—the worst and the best of all immortals.

It was something he was bound to admit as a faery: he liked being the Dark King. It was a fitting position he figured he'd have to thank Irial for at some point, and properly, he thought with a crooked smirk he wouldn't have adorned had he still been Keenan's advisor.

No longer was he frightened of what Irial did to him, to his heart, and more noticeably as he became darker in this court, his body—it's what the _Dark Court_ did, frankly. Eventually, he would find his predecessor and continue what should have never stopped between them. He still had feelings for Leslie, yes, but the ones harbored in his soul for Irial were much more ancient and deep. In a century or two, Leslie would be forgotten, but Irial—not a chance in hell.

Seth, however, was a different story. The more Niall saw him, the more his brotherly feelings faded for the young one. Instead of being driven away by hate or repulsion as was common in his court, a more intense and incontrollable sensation took his previous feeling's place.

He felt him as soon as he was near.

Niall always knew. It was like a shard of light spilling into his domain, and it was nothing like the atrociously horrid sunlight Keenan always beamed. No, Seth's light was…beauty, like starlight.

It wasn't so strange that he found perfection within Seth. The Dark Court relished physical beauty as long as they could wield and play with it. But Seth…he was firmly _off limits_, even though he passed every standard imaginable. Even as a human, Seth had always been darkly extraordinary.

Niall glanced at Seth then, resisting the impulsive urge to inhale when desire swept through him at the sight that met his gaze.

Black hair as dark as shadows hung in silky locks over his now-faery-perfect face. He had a paler tone now, like moonlight, with his piercings decorating him like a shrine of darkness. His body was…delicious. As odd the word would seem to a human, it didn't at all seem awkward or misplaced as Niall gazed at Seth with longing. His tongue craved for Seth, and Niall had no doubt that the taste he expected would make him explode in an entirely different way.

It was just a matter of getting to that point.

Their gazes met that instant, a contradictorily wise and confused look residing in Seth's darkly beautiful eyes. Damn that ex-human.

With High Court blood in Seth's veins now, he was able to see as Sorcha did, predict and know more than any faery could imagine. There was no way Niall could hide his needs from this insightful faery much longer. Soon, things would be too obvious for their relationship to remain completely casual any longer.

Not that he wanted it to be casual… Well, he supposed now would be the best time if any—and that it was. Seth was already pushing easily through the crowd, approaching him with that wonderingly questioning look in his eyes. With a deliberate smirk that actually made Seth pause in surprise, Niall slipped away.

Seth was a smart boy. He would find him.

He did, too. Not but five minutes had passed when a knock came from the elaborate double doors of Niall's bedroom. It was an appropriate setting, he thought, for the up-coming…_conversation_.

With grace only a faery could possess, Niall swept open the doors and smiled wickedly at who awaited him.

With that same unique elegance, Seth met Niall's gaze before folding his body at the waist into a precisely executed bow. He raised his eyes again to Niall's, his way of acknowledging the closeness he had been honored with that separated him from other visitors. Oh, he had not idea what kind of _closeness_ he was about to receive.

"I request a private audience with the Dark King, the liege I would have were the position not already occupied by my mother, the High Queen," Seth said, voice clear and respectful with a touch of humor. Niall shared the joke with a familiar smile that was becoming more of a devilish smirk each day. "Would you accept or deny my wish?"

"I have no wish to deny you, Seth," Niall murmured, and a little huskier than he had planned. Of course, his words were _true_, but his tone made them seem unusually suggestive. Seth noticed as well, for he quirked one eyebrow in that enticingly sexy way of his as he straightened himself and walked within Niall's chambers.

"Then I am honored," he said lowly, and Niall's blood grew hot when he heard Seth use a dangerously similar tone. The Dark Court was rubbing on him, though Niall had always found Seth to hold similarities to his court anyway.

"No need to be so formal," Niall said after he shut the doors and turned to face Seth. "No one shall reprimand you for treating me as your brother."

"I think I'm getting pretty good at the whole monarchy, faery thing," Seth said, grinning at Niall handsomely. "But your request is still heard nonetheless. I should be casual then? As you were my brother?"

The boy was too smart. Period.

He knew. Seth knew after so long of Niall attempting to hide and deny it, but he wasn't exactly upset. No, instead, as Seth gave him that intensely intelligent look, Niall smirked and leaned back against the doors. His doing so said many things—including blocking the only exit and implying no one would be leaving any time soon—all of which showed in Seth's eyes as he comprehended them. Niall's smirk grew.

"Treat me as you wish," he said smoothly, but Seth didn't spend much more time playing with words. It almost disappointed Niall—he liked playing games.

"Call me brother and I shall treat you as such, Niall," Seth said, his calmness not hiding the true worry in his stance and eyes. Niall said nothing, for he couldn't. Calling Seth a brother would be a lie, and they both knew it—Seth sighed. Niall noted that Seth failed to do so either—the kid hardly ever called him by name. "What's going on? Would you hide something from me, your brother?"

"I think of you not as a brother, Seth," Niall said, bringing a cigarette that had not been there before to his lips. He kept his eyes on Seth as he lit it, faintly surprised to find Seth looked offended, taken aback.

"You withdraw your protection then?" Seth asked, and that really made Niall pause. "You withdraw your friendship?"

Then Niall took the cigarette from his mouth, threw his head back, and laughed—hard. The sound was not warming like Keenan's or chiming like Sorcha's, but fairly disturbing and alluring at the same time. Smoke billowed from his open mouth as he laughed, something he had been unable to do in lifetimes. When he finally stopped and looked at Seth, the faery looked royally pissed.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" he growled, which hit Niall's weak spot—that feral side of everyone that was rough and unadulterated. Seth could be so fiercely delightful when he was provoked.

In response, Niall took a drag off the cigarette and then flicked it away before approaching Seth, taking his time carefully. Seth, thankfully, didn't move as Niall came nearer, looking perfectly comfortable even as the Dark King reached around to cup the back of his neck in an intimately possessive manner. Niall was close enough that their chests touched lightly—their breath mingled as he spoke.

It is not something I _withdraw_, Seth," Niall murmured, voice anything but innocent despite the gentle quietness with which he spoke—it was the calm before the storm if anything. Seth's eyes flickered as Niall said, "I am offering you something. Now it is your turn to accept or decline, and do so quickly, for my patience has worn thin from my waiting."

"I'm with Aislinn…" Seth responded, but it was automatic and weak.

"Your words are only half true," Niall whispered, leaning forward invitingly. He saw Seth's defense falter for a moment. "I can make them a _lie_."

"I don't want—" Seth's words stopped in his throat, making his eyes widen in a caught off guard look.

"Naughty faery," Niall scolded teasingly, pressing his fingers into Seth's neck. "Lying already are we?"

He felt Seth's vocal cords tremble, his throat vibrating with unspoken lies. Niall smirked and pressed his body to Seth's. For the first time, Seth looked like everything he wasn't: unsure, unguarded, vulnerable, scared, defenseless, lost, helpless…so many things that Niall wanted to take advantage of.

"Denial is an easy thing to fix, love," Niall purred, feeling Seth swallow as he took a forced step back—Niall moved with him, and then closer, his leg landing nearly in between Seth's.

"Aislinn…"

"Was unfaithful to you," Niall hissed, coming yet closer. Seth paused, blinking in acknowledgement at the truth of Niall's words.

"They didn't have sex," he said, though it really wasn't much of a protest.

"Oh, you _are_ naughty, aren't you, Seth?" Niall snickered in approval. A real blush rose to Seth's cheeks when Niall's other hand fingered the hem of Seth's jeans suggestively. "Is that what you were thinking? Not that I'm one to oppose, of course."

"I—" Again, no sounds—another lie. Seth looked panicked for a second before asking, "Wouldn't Aislinn know? What about Irial?"

"Your queen is more oblivious of such things than you believe, precious," Niall chuckled, and then shrugged nonchalantly. Those of the Dark Court honestly didn't _care_ about trivial things such as faithfulness. If anything, Irial would approve…and find a way to join in somehow. "And I know Irial more than anyone. He'll be fine. Now, any more objections?"

A pained expression caught in Seth's eyes, a war between longing and loyalty. However, Niall knew he hadn't waited so long for a damn _rejection_. So he batted his eyelashes and rolled his hips forward once—it quickly resolved the battle. Seth's hands grabbed at him desperately as truth spilled from his lips.

"_No_…"

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues too impatient to wait any longer. A moan erupted from Seth, making the Dark King inhale sharply as he busied himself with forcing their mouths together with the hand still holding Seth's neck. Their lips locked perfectly, eagerly devouring each other in a passion darker and more intimate than any fire from the sun.

With longing more powerful than his will to live, Niall pressed his entire weight to Seth, backing them both up to the large bed adorned with black silk, the sheets already pulled away. Seth's leg hit the mattress and his body fell onto it, lips never leaving Niall's as he sat. Without hesitation, Niall climbed skillfully onto Seth's lap, straddling him and pushing his hips down forcefully. Both of the faeries moaned at the contact as Seth let Niall push him onto his back. They squirmed up to the front of the bed, too absorbed in their endlessly perfect kiss to bother with moving with any dignity.

"You're…delicious…" Niall breathed in the seconds that came and disappeared in between the longer moments their lips were connected.

"So…are…you…" Seth returned, his breathing even more labored than Niall's. A long groan followed his words, making Niall thrust against his hips against Seth's more firmly. The faery looked ready to burst from an overdose of pleasure, but it wasn't enough for the Dark King.

Sticking his tongue as far down Seth's throat as he could, Niall took the younger one's hips, not pulling away, with his hands—and fiercely, he ground their groins together, his movements harsh and rough.

The kiss broke for the first time as Seth's head rolled back, wordless cries dangerously close to screams emitting from his throat—it made it even more beautiful knowing that here, in the Dark Court, no one would even think to bother them. Niall took the chance to latch onto Seth's neck with both his lips and teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood while Seth jerked his hips up to grind against his even more as instinctive response.

"God…_Niall_!" Seth yelled, nails breaking skin on his back.

A primal growl came from Niall's chest, and licked his way up to Seth's ear, making the boy shiver uncontrollably.

"Say my name again," he commanded, sucking on the High Faery's earlobe mercilessly. The mewl Seth let out was almost unexpected, but it was beautifully submissive.

"Niall," he purred, but said king bit hard just below Seth's ear, snarling deeply in warning. This time, Seth was obediently louder, "Niall!"

"Good boy," Niall approved, dragging his tongue across Seth's fact to claim his lips once more.

It seemed fitting that Niall would be the dominant one in the relationship. He _was_ the_ king_—Seth seemed to agree.

Before the once mortal knew it, his shirt was being tugged over his head. The article was quickly removed and tossed aside, unimportant and unneeded. Niall immediately lunged for Seth's neck again. He licked and nipped his way over Seth's collarbones, sucking on each nipple briefly before moving downward—every movement of his mouth earned him a mewl, a gasp, a writhing motion from Seth's body, _something_ that strained his arousal further.

He dipped his tongue once into Seth's belly button before feeling an uncomfortable sensation above his back and under his arms—quickly, he complied to Seth's weak, silent request and sat up to pull off his own irritating article of clothing. As soon as he did so, Seth's hands wandered, finding each of Niall's weak sports—stroking his spine lightly, pressing the spot below his ribcage, raking his nails along his sides, pinching his collarbone lightly… In seconds, Niall found himself arching into Seth, licking the sensitive point just behind the earlobe.

Seth was a _god_.

"I _need_ you, Seth," Niall managed to growl, sinking his teeth into the tendons of his throat. It made Seth's body jerk, but he was able to answer even if he was convulsing helplessly beneath his best friend—a strong will, Niall acknowledged with a smirk.

"Hell, then take me, damn it," Seth gasped, and though Niall was sure he had been trying to sound a little bit menacing…it didn't really work. Lost in his musings, Niall was startled when Seth leaned forward and snapped down on the first thing his teeth could find: Niall's bottom lip. Still clinging, Seth snarled with the ferocity of a Dark Faery, "_Now_."

"Patience," Niall murmured as he pried his lip away from Seth's anxious teeth—the faery had actually hurt him. Seth's infuriated look was enough to make him chuckle, though, so he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Seth's, "But I could hurry."

"Your _blood_…" Seth suddenly moaned, trailing his hands down Niall's back to grab his ass firmly, trying to gyrate against him. Niall didn't reject him, of course, but was faintly amused—and wondering—at what Seth had said. But when the once mortal began sucking on his bottom lip, he had a fairly good idea, especially when Seth ground out, as if speaking were difficult, "So fucking _sweet_."

"More like us every day," Niall said, licking Seth back playfully as he tried to lap up the blood dripping from his lower lip's wounds.

Their mouths clashed again and their tongues sought each other while Niall moved his hands down, catching the hem of Seth's jeans and tugging. The once mortal lifted his waist up from the bed and assisted Niall in slipping them off and away, then rapidly doing the same with the king's—followed by the rest of their clothing.

"Are you ready?" Niall whispered, hips hovering just over Seth's, who was noticeably tense beneath him. "Have you ever done it like this?"

"A couple times," Seth admitted with a nod, and then let his body go limp, kissing the side of Niall's neck. "I'm ready."

There were two ways Niall knew he could go about the first step—quickly or slowly. Honestly, the slow way would be a pain in the ass—quite literally, actually—and in reality, it would probably be agonizingly painful for Seth. If he did it quickly, the pain would be sharp and over soon rather than throbbing and lingering—and Niall didn't want to wait anymore. He was ready, too.

So with an angled thrust of his hips, he was inside Seth in half a second, not bothering to muffle the scream that filled the room with a kiss or comforting words. Instead, he nuzzled Seth's throat as the boy adjusted, not commenting on the helpless whimpering sounds he was emitting, sounding broken and…well, in pain. Niall figured there was no need to let the boy suffer so much—he reached in between them with a hand, still supporting his body with the other, and wrapped his fingers around Seth's member.

The last whine turned abruptly into a gasping noise, the mixture of pain and pleasure overriding any coherent thoughts Seth must have been having. Niall, however, found ecstasy just by watching the blissful expression that came to his newest lover's face—eyes drifting shut in a flurry of black, lips parting lightly as they released a mewl, hair clinging to the sweat beaded across his brow.

"You are beautiful," Niall whispered, kissing Seth, for the first time, _gently_—as gently as he could, too. The reaction he received was different as well.

Instead of fierce and explosively responsive, Seth's lips moved against his in a newly unfamiliar way. It was caressing and assuring, a way of letting Niall know that he wasn't mad or hurt by the physical pain he had inflicted on Seth's body. The motion was emotionally binding, as if they were twisting the threads of their fate together, spinning them together to weave an entirely alternate possibility neither of them had considered. Was Seth a brother to Niall? It was safe to say no at this point. Did Niall love Seth?

More than the world.

The hesitantly subtle responses that began to come from Seth's body jolted Niall back to the world of darkness. He felt himself tremble within Seth as the once mortal slowly began to rock his hips upward, wincing occasionally, but starting a rhythm that Niall noticed was paced, easy.

He went along with it for a moment, pumping Seth's leaking member in time with their precise movements—the lulling of their unity seemed like it was art, as if it could be accompanied by the most praised music in faery or human culture. The two of them were combined, synthesized, a single entity in that perfectly complete moment of sanctity and wonder. As awe-struck Niall was by this discovery, however, he needed more. He was the Dark King, and the master of shadows didn't play for long with light.

"Please," he said, voice strained in Seth's ear. The once mortal seemed to pause, and then tilted Niall's face to look at him. Their eyes met, and Niall knew his were pleading as he asked, "May I?"

"Of course, my king," Seth murmured, and then let his tongue slip from his mouth and into Niall's without even bothering with the kiss first. Smirking, Niall met Seth's with his and then pushed hard into the walls clamping down on him. Seth broke away before their lips even touched. "Shit!"

"Sh, love," Niall whispered, scattering lingering kisses across Seth's skin as the boy's body shuddered with pain-filled tension. "It will become better."

He aimed and struck again—another, fouler curse was his response. Again, he timed and angled his body, thrusting into Seth hard and deep. There wasn't anything else he could do but continue to fuck his once brother senseless, trying to find that—

"Oh, _fuck_!" Seth gasped, breathing wispy as his entire body trembled and then relaxed in a single second. Niall licked his lips at Seth's erotic expression and rocked forward again—harder. The face Seth was making became more intensely, pleasingly sexy. He leaned his head back while arching his back into Niall, moaning with heavy breaths. "Ah!"

Niall could only hit again…and again…and again… Each time was sooner than the last, harder than the last, deeper than the last. Soon, he had Seth screaming, gasping, lost in ecstasy and bliss, a darkly wonderful passion swarming in the bed with them. Even Niall heard himself cry out a couple of times, but it was mostly Seth who emitted noise, each time Niall hit that white spot inside him—and Niall was glad. He _wanted _to hear Seth screaming and gasping his name.

And not once did Seth mention his _queen_.

He felt it when his climax began to build up, a hot coil of something primal curling up in his lower stomach. Thankfully, Seth came before he did, semen coating both of their chests, and then filling Seth up a moment later. It was a wonderful thing too—perfect enough for Niall to see stars, something that only happened when he had been with Irial.

As he collapsed beside Seth, he contemplated his earlier mulling about how, if Irial knew of Niall's relationship with Seth, the once Dark King would only want to be included. It was the way of the Dark Court, living and feeding of pleasure and pain—Niall was beginning to think a night together wouldn't do them any real harm.

The arms wrapping around his neck pulled him back toward the present, leaving Seth's little surprise for later on—there was no way the High Faery would accept Niall's generous offer ahead of time. They'd have to catch him at his weak point, just as Niall had done. As much as that made him smile, Niall let those thoughts drift away as he slipped his arms around Seth's waist, pulling the boy close to him.

The contact of their skin was a touch Niall relished, the aftermath of a dangerously sinful experience. His lips brushed Seth's continuously as he fitted their bodies together until they were both comfortable. Then Seth kissed him once and tucked his head in the crook of Niall's neck.

"I'm…glad I accepted," Seth said hesitantly, and Niall found it amusing that he had forgotten how deep the once mortal's voice actually was—all that screaming would probably cost him later. "I…don't…regret…doing this…with you…"

"Nor I you, lover," Niall murmured, nuzzling they boy's ear with his nose. He felt Seth shiver, but not in an overly tense way—it was almost an excited sort of tremble.

"Lover?" he asked, and Niall had to think at the silly "question" before chuckled and squeezing Seth.

"Does the title make you uncomfortable, love?" Niall whispered curiously, and was pleased to feel Seth shaking his head. He almost got the impression of having a child in his arms at Seth's silence, but Niall was suddenly aware of just how little Seth _wasn't_ when he boldly pressed himself to the Dark King. He raised his head and pressed his lips to Niall's calmly, equally, not being passive as before. When they parted, obsidian eyes met Niall's gaze without a shard of uneasiness in them. Bluntly, Niall spoke, "Your awkwardness is gone."

"Yes," Seth said, and that inquisitive light began to shine again. "I think a part of me was figuring something would truly change between us, but I don't think anything did…or will. As long as you allow me to be myself, then our relationship should be fine, platonic or intimate. Honestly, and I'm thinking this has something to do with this new faery thing, I'm not at all…ashamed. I'm glad this happened."

"As am I," Niall purred, smiling when they rested their heads close enough for their noses to touch. He let his eyes shut closed, but said anyway, "I would never ask you to change, Seth. I love _you_, not the weakling you think I'd want you to become."

"How relieving," Seth chuckled, that sardonic sense of humor slipping easily to his voice again. Niall smiled at that, feeling the bond between them rebuild, strengthen again. They were both men, both equal faeries, not considering Niall's status.

"Hm…" Niall pondered for a moment before smiling to himself. "Maybe next time, you can take top."

"Oh, I'll remember that," Seth teased, licking out with his tongue to catch Niall's lip again. When Niall opened his eyes, though, Seth's expression was becoming cloudy. "What about Aislinn?"

"What about her?" Niall asked, a pit of dread tightening in his stomach despite his outward indifference.

"I can't…forget about her, Niall," Seth said slowly, meeting his eyes with a guarded look. Niall blinked once.

"I never asked you to," he stated, and a look of surprise and relief threw a gentle light into Seth's eyes. Niall smiled and said, "If it weren't for her, anyway, I wouldn't have you right now. This can stay a secret if you'd like. When she's with Keenan, you don't have to be alone. And when you are able to stay at her side, I still have Irial. The Dark Court doesn't worry with the problems of having _one_ partner, Seth. We all have many and are not ashamed or feel obliged to hide this. It's a part of our essence, and you have been a part of the shadows for many years, whether you knew of us or not. Your blood may be of the High Court's, but your soul is _mine_."

"And my _heart_ belongs to the Summer Court," Seth said, not too fast or slow, just a simple comment. Niall watched him think before Seth murmured, "Though I do think I love you. Not as a brother…and not as I do Aislinn…maybe…maybe just something different."

"I can work with different," Niall accepted, and then cocked his head to the side. "Now we need to figure out which part of you belongs to the Winter Court. Maybe your mind."

"I think I'm falling into too many places," Seth laughed, the sound rich and resonant, not like a Dark Faery's at all.

"You are unique, my lover," Niall whispered again his lips. "Embrace that, and you can belong _anywhere_."

They kissed again, sharing a moment of sweet and spice rolled in with dark and light—and the combination wasn't so bad, Niall admitted silently. Seth _was_ something different, what with him being a mortal once and being the only son of Sorcha, the High Queen. There were a million things Niall wanted to explore when it came to Seth, his heart and his mind and _definitely _his body.

And with no lies between them, Niall could do all the searching he wanted.

* * *

**Now, may I remind you that reviewing is supposed to be a way of giving constructive criticism to the writer. Under absolutely no circumstances will I tolerate anyone trying to personally reprimand me for "immoral" ways or any of that bull. To tell you the truth, I'm not Christian and I don't believe in half of what the Bible says, so simply keep your opinions on what is "right" and "wrong" to yourself. If you'd like to comment on my _writing_, however, that's perfectly acceptable.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to write an Irial and Niall one, too, sort of a spin off this, probably. Then I'll do a Keenan and Aislinn one - yes, I'm not totally anti-straight. Well, really, I'm not at all anti-straight. Hell, _I'm_ straight. Well, whatever, haha. Comment as you please, but leave your unprofessional and unauthorized opinion on morals out of it. That's all I ask.**

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
